Foreign object damage (FOD) to an aircraft engine can cause an unexpected engine shut-down or an unscheduled engine replacement. Such FOD can be caused by various types of debris, including runway debris (e.g., water, gravel, nuts and bolts, etc.) and aircraft debris (e.g., tire pieces, accumulated ice, landing gear parts, etc.). These types of debris can be thrown or otherwise propelled into the engine inlet by a landing gear wheel during take-off or landing, especially if the wheel is positioned forward of the engine air inlet. Existing structures for preventing foreign materials from being ingested into the engine inlet may be heavy and/or may not block all such materials. For example, some existing devices may block water but not solid objects, and others may block only certain material trajectories.